Be Very Afraid
by Annah Woods
Summary: An own twist of what happens or could happen in Felix. Ladybug has her back to a wall on the rooftops of where Chloe lives. Felix does something horrible to Ladybug. Rated M for rape.
1. Chapter One

**Title: Be Very Afraid**

**Summary: An own twist of what happens or could happen in Felix. Ladybug has her back to a wall on the rooftops of where Chloe lives. Felix does something horrible to Ladybug.** **Rated M for rape.**

* * *

Felix pushed the super heroine against a wall on the roofs of Chloe's luxury home. With his green eyes that weren't like Adrien's and his blond hair which captivated people, he could get away with anything. He had dressed up at his cousin, thinking the use of some awful prank could lead favouritism his way. He was the bad boy and Adrien Agreste was the good boy.

_Feelings didn't really matter to him. Reeking havoc and making a scene was much more fun for him. Even as children, he managed to get his naive cousin in trouble. That boy was honestly too kind. Today was the day everything was going to change._

_Not to his surprise, Adrien hadn't changed that much. Felix Agreste was a person with high status. He took no interest into friends. The word friend was useless and anyone who was friend could hold him back. High class standards._

_He knew Adrien was his cousin in all. So that meant he had to be nice to him. He rolled his eyes. Honestly, Adrien was too oblivious for anything. He did in fact hug him, ensuring to throw him off and steal his phone to look through his personal information. After all, it's not like he was causing any real harm._

_The hug stopped briefly when Felix told Adrien he needed to use his restroom. His cousin pointed to his large private bathroom. He excused himself. Once he was all alone, he turned on the sink faucet._

_He blew a foggy breath all over his phone to see his password. It was so damn easy. Just a calligraphy l pattern. L for what, Felix wondered?_

_He decided to scroll through his gallery first. Mostly in his gallery was a girl in a black spotted red costume. This girl had dark midnight hair that brought out her bluebell eyes. And her long lashes that delicately made her look like an angel. To Felix, he found it hilarious that his little cousin was pining over a superhero. Really? She'd never go for him._

_With his eyes, he slowly undressed and imagined who the girl behind the mask was. Maybe a slut for his own personal uses? He smirked at the thought of doing something like that. To break her dignity and innocence. After all, girls were used to pleasure men._

_He kept looking through his cousin's phone. He saw a few contacts. He raised an eyebrow, seeing him too much as a lady's man. He rolled his eyes. Kim, Alix, Chloe? What was he supposed to do now. How else could he ruin Adrien's perfect life?_

Oh right. He had this called superhero backed into a wall. He forced his lips on her's, making her squeak. He felt her hands push against his chest in an attempt to get him off of her. "Don't move, little bug." he whispered into her ear.

Underneath him, there was a small struggle. It was clear she was trying to escape his grasp.

One of his hands slid up her body.

Even with a suit on, she felt violated. She attempted to grab her yo-yo to no avail. She looked for another way out. Her legs were free. She kicked him off of her.

As she had kicked him off of her, he had taken the opportunity to take off her earrings. He really had no use for them, but seeing an interview with that blogger and hero herself, he learned of what kept their transformation together. He threw the earrings aside. "The girl under the mask is just a measly peasant?" he looked over at her.

She still had her dark midnight hair and those long lashes. He saw something else. The innocence in her eyes.

"Adrien, please don't tell anyone. I don't want your life put into danger. I'll do anything.." she sat on her knees. She hadn't seen where he threw her earrings.

"Anything, you say?"

She nods. Marinette felt lost. Because of her dumb feelings, Adrien revealed her identity. She lowered her head.

"Stay still."

She now regretted saying she'd do anything to keep her identity safe. But if this was the cost, she accepted it.

He walked behind her and held her body close to him. He kissed her neck, trailing them down to her shoulder and left marks there.

She felt his hands lower to her outfit. He took off her black blazer.

He fondled her breasts causing her to make uncomfortable cries. He covered her mouth with his hand, continuing to fondle her as he pleased. Felix lifted her shirt up to reveal her bare skin and her navel.

She wasn't sure if she should be fighting back or not. The girl with dark midnight hair didn't want to anger him. And yet, she didn't want this. She closed her eyes tightly. She just wanted this to be over.

She shivered. _'Please don't..' _she thought to herself. She felt large tears stream down her eyes. No. No! She wasn't ready. With her eyes being closed, she didn't hear the zip and the click of his pants. She shifted uncomfortably as he removed his hand from her face. The bluenette took a deep breath and coughed softly. She put her arms around herself. "Are you done, Adrien?.." she asks weakly.

"Almost." Felix replies. He did his best sounding like his cousin. "Take off all of your clothes." he instructed.

"But-"

"Do as I say or else say goodbye to being Ladybug."

She does as she's told. She felt humiliated, but not as humiliated as Adrien doing this to her. After all, he was in love with another girl unless he had gotten akumatized. That could mean Hawkmoth knew her identity too.

She set her clothes to the side.

Felix smiled. His hands wandered her bare body. He loved the sounds that came from her. No moans yet. "Come on, little lady~" he pinched her and bit at her bare body. He carefully covered her mouth again and thrusted himself into her.

She gave a silent scream. More tears came from her eyes and streamed down her face. Where was Cat Noir or anyone to save her? She felt him thrust more and more. This was so unwanted. She didn't want this.

He had her bend over so that no one suspected anything. He had also removed his hand again and moved it to her hips. Both at her hips as he gained control over her.

She used her hands to cover her mouth. She screamed into them. "Stop!...It hurts!.."

And he didn't stop. A few minutes later, he did stop. He looked awe of her body and area which remained tight. Felix cleaned himself off and left the poor girl there.

Marinette stared at her clothes.

Adrien had raped her...

She laid there for what seemed like eternity until a small creature hovered over her.

"Marinette?.." a small voice asked with worry in her voice.

She lifted her head. "Tikki?..." she tried shielding her body away from the kwami's view. She was horrified. Her first time wasn't fun and it was forces. She covered her face in desperation. "Don't look at me!.."

Tikki was startled to see Marinette like this. She held the Ladybug earrings above her, which her chosen graciously accepted.

The bluenette sat up. She covered her bare body with her hands and legs. She reached over to her clothes, grabbing then and getting dressed.

There was still classes going on. She could make it through. But how would she face Adrien after what he did? She shivered slightly.

She needed to transform. Then no one could see her cry. She wasn't okay. How was she going to explain this to her friends or Luka? Her kwami allowed her transform.

Ladybug stood up with a pounding headache. She needed to focus her mind on something else. She focused on her parents. They were always there for her. She swung her yo-yo to the nearest building and made her way back to school.


	2. Chapter 2

Tikki pleaded with Marinette about the person who hurt her wasn't Adrien. He'd never do this sort of thing. He'd never hurt her like this. He loved Ladybug. Not a sick love.

"How do you know that?!" He sounded like him and looked like him.." she remained curled up in her room. She felt violated. Disgusting. How was she supposed to be around her parents or anyone. Or Luka? She had set her clothes aside for them to be washed and put on some pajamas. The girl with dark midnight hair laid on her bed. The only one she could talk to at the moment was Tikki.

She had come home early with an excuse to tell her parents that she had gotten caught with the recent akuma and was exhausted. Who wouldn't be? She didn't tell them about anything else. And yet, she knew her parents could see right through her.

She felt pain down there as she tried not to think about what _he _did to her. With Tikki pleading with her to believe her, she wondered if Adrien really did this to her. But now, everytime she'd see him, she'd be reminded each and every day about what happened on this day.

He looked like him. He sounded like him, but had a slightly older voice as she tried to recall. And most importantly, he didn't have that familiar scent.

She stared at nothing. Her eyes not really staring at anything. She was lost in her thoughts.

Eventually, her parents would call her down for dinner, but she didn't have the appetite. She couldn't force herself to eat even if she wanted to. Why wasn't she going to a hospital? They could trace who raped her. But there was just one thing that was bugging her. What was she going to tell the doctors if they did a rape kit and it came back positive? She consulted this with her kwami.

Even though Tikki said it would be helpful for her to go to the hospital, she wasn't sure how her parents were going to react. She didn't feel good about lying to her parents. She loved them and they loved her. There wasn't any reason for her not to tell them. After a few more bites, she excused herself to go to her room. She told them she had a big project that was due in a week and wished to get it done early.

"Isn't too late?" she asked as she walked up the stairs. She hoped it wasn't too late and yet, she couldn't bring herself to speak up.

"You aren't the only one who goes through this."

"But its his word against mine. He's famous. No one's going to believe me." she sat in her chair in front of her computer.

"Marinette please! Adrien isn't too blame here! You know him better than anyone! He's too nice to do something like that!" Tikki flew up to her chosen's cheek. She changed the subject. "I believe Cat Noir is waiting to patrol with Ladybug. Wouldn't that be nice?" she just wanted her chosen to calm down. Maybe the next time she fell asleep, she'd go see Plagg and proof that Adrien didn't do this to her.

"Oh. Right." she spoke softly. She stuffed a few pillows under her blankets to make it seem like she was sleeping. Her parents bought it. She called out her transformation. Then opened her balcony trapdoor and closed it behind her.

She took off into the sky. Even as Ladybug, she couldn't seem to wrap her mind around why it was done to her. Was the person who hurt her a sentimonster? Or an Adrien wannabe who loved Ladybug that much?

Her yoyo missed the next building when she saw Adrien's face on a billboard. She felt herself plummeting. She closed her eyes tightly, which seemed to make things worse for her as the air around her seemed to be going faster and faster. Ladybug was ready for the impact, but it didn't come.

He was holding her. "Woah, M'lady. Falling for me already?" he teased.

"C-cat Noir?" she felt her heart beat increase in fear. She took a deep breath. She didn't want to alarm him or even tell him someone found out about her identity and did disgusting things to her. "Y-you know I have feelings for someone else." she knew he knew something was up.

He placed the back of his gloved hand on her cheek. His ears lowered in worry. "I've never seen you this shaky before. What's wrong?"

When his hand touched her cheek, she hit his hand away. "Don't touch me!" she pushed herself away from him. They were partners. He'd never hurt her.

"I didn't do anything.." his eyes showed concern and worry. "Did someone hurt you behind the mask?" he had asked this question slowly. He wanted to know. No, he needed to know. To see his Lady so torn up over his touch made him think of horrible things. No one hurt his Ladybug. No one.

She hesitated to answer. They weren't allowed to get close like this. But yet, Cat Noir could possibly be the only one she could talk to other than Tikki. "I-it's nothing." she turned her head. She didn't want him to see her crying.

He walked closer to her.

She didn't move. She felt hot tears roll from her cheeks.

He carefully cleared her tears with his index finger. Who ever the hell hurt her would pay the consequences.

And this time, she didn't flinch. Yes, she was still scared. But he was just so gentle and it was so familiar. She shook her head . She wished she could forget all of this. All of this being what happened to her.

"May I comfort you?" he pulled back his hand when she looked up at him.

"But patrol. Paris needs Cat Noir and L-ladybug.." her body shook in fear. She didn't need to fear him. Her eyes dropped to the ground.

"Paris isn't going to explode if we take a break for five minutes." he attempted to make her smile. His heart ached when anyone he cared about got sad. Especially Marinette.

She placed both of her hands over her face. She had to cry. She felt his arms pull her into a tight embrace.

"Everything's going to be okay, M'lady.." he knew he was invading her space. And again, it hurt him to see Ladybug like this. "I promise.."


	3. Chapter Three

**_So, this is my first time writing something like this. I'll do my best to clarify anything that is needed to be clarified._**** _Also, Marinette's thoughts stay with her. She isn't aware of Felix's existence yet. So, bare with me._**

* * *

Adrien was fuming when he went to school the next day. Although he didn't show it, he gave off this aura to back off.

Even Lila and Chloe didn't want to get on his bad side. Anyone who ever dared to touch Marinette would get an angry Adrien glaring at them. Even Alya.

The blogger had no clue what was going on. Marinette seemed to be avoiding Adrien and Adrien was growling at anyone who got close to her? She really needed to get to the bottom of this. She spoke to her boyfriend about it.

Maybe he knew something, but he knew nothing. He said he couldn't even get a word out of the model. They were best dudes.

"Do you think Marinette moved on because he's with Kagami?"

"Seems so."

The blogger seemed concerned. "But haven't you noticed the fear Marinette has whenever she's around Adrien? She's avoiding him like the plague. Maybe I should go talk to her. It's not like she's afraid of me, right?"

Nino wasn't sure how to answer. He didn't have an explanation for the behaviors of his friends. Maybe he should go talk to Adrien cause they're best buds. "I'll talk to Adrien, babe." he kissed her cheek and took his seat next to the model.

And Alya did the same, but she sat in the back with Marinette who laid her head on the desk. "Girl, you're worrying me. What's wrong?"

No answer came from her. She looked pale and exhausted.

Alya could clearly see how puffy her friend's eyes were. She reached over to pat her back, but didn't expect a tense reaction from her.

She held herself. She didn't bother to respond.

The teachers took it as if Marinette was having a horrible day. They let her leave when she needed to. But when she asked to go to the nurse, they questioned her. Hadn't she gone to the bathroom enough? Or was this to get out of class?

Everyone stared at her when she wanted to leave. She felt uncomfortable. Her body became hot and she felt light headed. She couldn't be here. But she didn't want her classmates to see her like this. She dashed out the door and made her way to her locker where she allowed herself to let put a pained cry. She was alone. Except for Cat. She had Tikki.

Tikki said it wasn't Adrien. And she listened to her kwami. Adrien was a gentleman. He'd never hurt her. Not Ladybug.

She covered her face. But now this Adrien wannabe knew her identity. She shuddered and held herself. Little by little, she calmed down. She suppressed her cries by holding them in. Marinette knew someone could be listening. She was prepared for them to ask why she was crying. Whomever was there.

She heaved a sigh and looked up. Alya had followed her in, followed by Adrien and Nino. No. She wasn't ready to face him. Even if he was pretending to protect her.

"Marinette.." Alya walked over to her suffering friend. "You can tell us anything. Please what's the matter?"

She didn't want to cry. Not in front of them. They haven't really seen her cry. She placed her hands over her face again and just let the energy she had left go. She felt that lightheaded feeling again. Was she going to faint with how much she was crying? She needed to tell someone. She didn't want to live in constant fear forever. The bluenette felt Alya's arms wrap around her waist in a friendly matter. "I was raped.." she managed to say. It was more a whisper.

Only Alya heard it.

The girl with midnight hair didn't want to see their reactions. Or her best friend's reaction either. She felt Alya hug her and pat her on the back. There wasn't any way the blogger could press on to get details of what happened. She could clearly see that the girl with pigtails was visibly shaken.

She buried her head into the blogger's chest. She really shouldn't have, but she couldn't help herself. Her energy was going away. Her body couldn't lay out what had happened. The pain was still there. She wasn't sure if she was going to be okay.

Another pair of arms wrapped themselves around her.

She didn't bother to see who it was. It only felt so good to let out what had been harming her for this day. After all, she couldn't hide things anymore. She felt herself drifting into some well needed rest, but at the same time she was terrified. She hadn't gotten much sleep last night. Adrien's- no the Adrien wannabe's face was taunting her. She knew she was shaking.

The blogger let go of her friend. She looked up at Adrien who had pulled her away so that he was cradling her.

His green eyes met her beautiful blue ones. To himself, he hated seeing her like this. His everyday Ladybug was shaking. Nino seemed to understand what had happened, but he couldn't bring himself to know what had happened. When he saw Marinette dash out of the classroom, he knew he had to follow. He didn't want to loose sight of her. So he had excused himself and to his surprise, Alya and Nino had done the same as well.

Their teacher was reluctant to let the rest of the class go even if they were Marinette's friends too. And the teacher didn't.

He looked back down at her. She was still crying. Her face was red and tears kept flowing from her eyes. He rubbed her back gently, once like his mother did to comfort him when he was hurt. He needed to get her to the nurse and he needed to know why Marinette was so upset.


End file.
